As small measuring instruments which allow a measurer to carry out measurement by hand, for example, a dial gauge, a vernier calipers or a micrometer are known.
As advance preparations before a work is actually measured, a variety of setting need to be performed on a measuring instrument.
For example, operations, such as setting of tolerance, presetting of a start value and setting compensation factor, are required. Therefore, conventional digital measuring instruments are provided with a plurality of operation buttons or key switches.
In order to enhance a working efficiency, a type is also known in which a value detected by an encoder is intactly stored and set in a memory using a preset switch or hold switch (JP-A-S59-180416). In this case, a spindle is moved, a position thereof is detected by an encoder and then a value at that time is set in a memory by a preset switch or hold switch.